Bioconductor is a project dedicated to the analysis and comprehension of high throughput genomic (sequence, microarray, flow cytometry, proteomics, imaging) data. Bioconductor is based on the R statistical programming language. It consists of software, annotation, and `experiment data' packages developed and contributed by individuals funded by this grant, and by the national and international scientific community. Bioconductor is highly respected, widely used in the global bioinformatics community, and highly cited. The specific aims of this project reflect the Bioconductor model of (1) ground-breaking statistical software development (Resource Project Core) and (2) robust core and contributed software repository and support infrastructure to amplify relatively modest funding into highly-effective investment in broad areas of academic, government, and industry biomedical research. The final aim of the project is (3) effective and long-term project administration, dissemination, and training to transform many students into scientific professionals, and naive software users, into sophisticated leaders in statistical genomics.